


Charm Offensive

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam, Dating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, POV Outsider, School Dances, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Theo seems to know that if he really wants a relationship to work, he has to get along with Liam's best friend. So he puts in some effort, and brings the shovel talk to Mason.





	Charm Offensive

**Author's Note:**

> For Theo Week Day 5: "Redemption."

Mason was looking at Liam intently. He felt a strong urge to check for head injuries. The school day had just ended, and Mason was supposed to give Liam a ride home. And it was Thursday, which meant it was game night. Usually he and Corey came over to Liam’s house around 6 with pizza, and they fucked around instead of finishing homework. But now Liam was proposing a change of plans. He wanted to go out for dinner. And he wanted to invite Theo. 

“So you want to go on a double date?” Mason tried to clarify.

“What, no! No it’s just like, dinner. With all of us. Together,” Liam quickly answered, seemingly at a loss for words. 

“Okay but we aren’t even friends with Theo?” Mason pointed out as he slammed his locker shut. He knew what Liam had told him about the fight in the hospital, and the ways in which Theo had defended the pack, but as far as Mason was concerned, all of Theo’s actions could be explained by Theo’s self-interest in staying alive. Theo showed classic signs of someone who was still recovering from trauma, but that didn’t mean everything he had done should just be excused or ignored.

“I mean, shouldn’t we be? He needs friends.” Liam was blushing now, which was so weird. Unless…

“You think Theo’s hot?” Mason blurted out once he made the connection. Theo was enough of an asshole to be exactly Liam’s type. 

“Shhh!” Liam said defensively. So that was definitely a yes. Liam was the type to fall hard, and start acting totally weird about it, so now this whole dinner plan was making sense. 

“Why not just invite Theo over?” Mason said as he started to walk down the hall. 

“You think he’ll want to? I mean, it isn’t too weird for you guys?” Liam was talking super fast, like he was nervous.

Mason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Holy shit, Liam. I don’t particularly care for the guy. I’m never really sure when he’s being genuine. But if you want us to hang out, we can.” 

Luckily for Liam, Mason was not like Stiles. He didn’t hold grudges forever, and he was willing to let a chimera with a few murders under his belt hang out with them. None of them had clean hands at this point, so Mason decided he would keep close watch instead of actively sabotaging the situation. Liam was a full-grown wolf, he could handle himself. Probably. Maybe.

\---

It turned out that game night with one extra person wasn’t so bad. It seemed like Theo was really trying to be nice. It was jarring, to say the least. Theo kept making an effort to make conversation with him.

He walked in and was all, “Dude, Mason. How are your classes going?”

And later, “Corey, that’s a cool shirt.” 

And even, “Can you pass the popcorn?”

And Liam, bless him. He could not take his eyes off the guy, except for when Theo actually tried to meet his gaze. Liam would quickly duck his head down and study the carpet whenever Theo looked over. Mason couldn’t pretend to know everything that ran through his best friend’s head at any given time, but that night, Liam’s face made it pretty fuckin’ obvious. 

Huh. This was an unexpected development. Not the sexuality thing, since he and Liam had had _that_ talk. But Theo? It was kind of like falling for a serial killer. Or a slimy car salesman. The guy had so many identities, Mason wasn’t sure Theo knew who he really was.

However, it didn’t hurt that Theo was noticeably making an effort to charm Mason. A stranger looking in would have assumed Theo was a totally normal guy who definitely hadn’t murdered anyone.

\---

Not even a week later, and Theo was apparently picking Liam up from school on Fridays. 

“Was he in the neighborhood or something?” Mason asked as he and Liam walked side by side out the front door of the high school. 

“I don’t know. He just texted and said he could pick me up. We were going to hang out tonight anyway,” Liam explained. Mason looked over, eyes wide.

“What?” Liam asked, confused by Mason’s questioning expression. But things seemed to be getting just a touch more serious.

“Theo is going out of his way for you? Seems strange,” Mason replied honestly. 

“Okay, I know that no one has any faith in him, but he’s really not that bad,” Liam huffed as he sped ahead of Mason and walked over to Theo’s truck. Mason smirked.

First, Theo wanted to play nice with Liam’s friends, and now he was picking him up at school? In front of other people? 

Without fail, every Friday for the next few weeks, Theo was in the parking lot waiting for Liam. He always waived at Mason while Liam hopped up into the passenger’s seat, and Mason nodded back. 

If Theo was trying to prove he could be dependable, he was doing a pretty decent job.

\---

Two weeks later, Mason couldn’t help but broach the subject. He, Liam, and Corey were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, and Mason waited for Liam to take a gulp of water.

“So, you guys doing the nasty yet?” 

Liam promptly did a spit-take, and sprayed water all over the edge of the table where luckily no one was sitting. Mason couldn’t help but laugh his ass off, while Corey rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even know what what you’re talking about. Don’t be so fuckin’ rude,” Liam said when he regained his ability to speak.

Mason looked over at Corey, who raised his eyebrows. 

“So that’s a no,” Mason countered.

Liam looked around frantically to see if anyone was listening to them, and then dropped his voice to a whisper.

“We’re just getting to know each other, you know? Generally we just fight about stupid shit and shout in movie theaters to piss people off, and then play video games. He even helped me with my laundry. Twice,” Liam admitted. His eyes looked sad, like the whole situation was confusing to him. 

Theo did Liam’s fucking laundry? That was a sign. Either Theo was getting really good at kissing ass, or he genuinely cared. And if he and Liam weren’t having sex yet, maybe Theo was capable of caring for others just for the sake of being nice.

“If you want my opinion, which I’m sure you do,” Mason said as he leaned forward conspiratorially. “I think you need to just go for it. Figure out if that’s all you guys are in it for.” 

“And winter formal is coming up,” Corey pointed out. Liam looked between Mason and Corey like they had grown a second head each. Mason very carefully schooled his expression so he wouldn’t laugh. 

“You mean, I should ask him?” Liam asked.

“Dude, this is high school. That is exactly what dances are for.” It’s not like Mason was a dating expert, but he _was_ the one with the boyfriend. He might as well use what little knowledge he had to help his idiotic best friend get some.

“And keep it simple when you ask. I feel like Theo just needs to know you care,” Mason added. Liam nodded along, his face completely serious. What Mason really wanted to say was, Theo needs someone to lead by example. But he didn’t think he needed to be a dick about it, and he figured that Liam got his point.

Liam was pretty much lost in thought for the rest of the lunch period, but that was fine by Mason. More time for he and Corey to plan their own date night. And steal all the chicken nuggets off of Liam’s tray.

\---

Corey made sure to tell Mason _not_ to suggest a double date for winter formal. Mason trusted Theo enough to at least not murder Liam, and there was no reason to dim the romance by making it a ‘friend thing.’ And because they arrived separately, before Liam and Theo got there, he had Corey all to himself.

The gym was decorated with piles of cotton balls for fake snow, and huge sparkly paper snowflakes, and it looked cute in a dorky way. Mason wasn’t too concerned about the decorations anyway, because Corey looked super fuckin’ fine in his gray suit and black skinny tie. 

But Mason’s attention was pulled away from his boyfriend when he couldn’t help but notice that Liam and Theo had walked in. Because they were fucking shouting about the decorations. Liam was gesturing wildly around the gym, pointing at the particularly large snowflakes. Theo was smirking and shaking his head, and saying something to the effect of, _Winter is a season, not a dance theme._

Liam reached their table first, and Mason saw him glance at him and take a breath. Clearly, he was going to try and drag Mason into the assinine argument they were having. Mason heard Corey groan, because he was just as annoyed as Mason was.

“The dance floor is that way.” Mason said sternly and pointed to his left. Liam started to panic a little bit, Mason could see it in his eyes. Theo hesitated briefly as he looked between Mason and Corey, his hand on Liam’s lower back. Mason was literally prepared to shove them both bodily in the other direction, but then Theo finally got with the program. He smiled, grabbed Liam’s hand, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Mason sighed with relief.

He turned back to Corey, feeling apologetic. But Corey was laughing and shaking his head.

“Look at them,” Corey said as he gestured towards the dance floor. “That was like, lightning fast.”

It was still early, so there were only a handful of couples dancing. That made it easy for Corey and Mason to see Liam and Theo. Their bodies were pressed against each other, knee to chest. 

And they were totally making out. 

“Oh, man. Gross. I think I saw tongue,” Mason groaned as he turned away.

“Those crazy kids,” Corey said, doing his best old-man impression. Mason laughed easily.

“For what it’s worth, I think they are good for each other. Also, I think Theo was really waiting for your approval,” Corey said as he took Mason’s hand. 

“Maybe,” Mason concurred. “But in this case, I didn’t approve so much as try to get them out of our hair.” 

\---

Later on, when Corey went to the bathroom and Liam got up to get some more punch, Theo moved seats so that he was right next to Mason.

“Liam cares about your opinion, you know,” Theo started to say. Mason gestured for him to continue. They likely didn’t have much time before Liam got back, and clearly something was on Theo’s mind. Mason was the best friend, and it only made sense that they eventually should have a conversation about Liam. But who would have guessed that _Theo_ would have gone through all this effort and been the one to initiate it?

“I know you guys are super protective of him, but I swear I’m not purposefully fucking around.”

“I’m not worried. Because if you _are_ fucking with my boy, I guarantee you I’ll find out soon enough.” Mason’s tone was serious, but he was honestly just doing it for show. He and Liam were definitely ride or die, but Liam was his own person. At this point, Mason could see that Theo made Liam happy, and that was good enough for him.

Then, Mason clapped Theo on the back just to prove he did want to be supportive. 

“Your efforts have not been overlooked here, Theo. I think you’re on the right track,” Mason explained sincerely. 

“Thanks, man. Sometimes giving a shit can be harder than it looks,” Theo said with a grin. 

“I’m sure,” Mason said with a laugh. Liam walked up then and looked between them, his brow furrowed. 

“Don’t worry, bro. We were just talking about you,” Mason said with a smile. Liam didn’t comment, but he still looked slightly freaked out until Theo got up and dragged him back to the dance floor. 

Mason sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, grinning as he noticed Corey making his way back to the table. 

So long as Theo was going to keep trying his damndest to make Liam happy, Mason was going to be supportive. Liam deserved that much, at least.


End file.
